At present, liquid crystal display technologies are mainly divided into several kinds of technologies such as twisted nematic (TN), vertical alignment (VA), in-plane switching (IPS) and advanced-super dimensional switching (ADS). A liquid crystal display device usually comprises a metal side frame, a liquid crystal display panel, a rubber frame, an optical film, a light guide plate, a circuit board and the like. The technical mechanisms of the IPS and the ADS liquid crystal display are basically same. However, the liquid crystal display devices adopting these two kinds of technologies usually suffer the light leakage problem due to the technologies themselves. Moreover, at present, the only way to solve this problem is to change on mechanical structure. A gap is provided between the liquid crystal display panel and the metal side frame to avoid the metal side frame contacting and squeezing the liquid crystal display panel itself, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, there are problems by provision of the gap, because it is impossible to achieve one hundred percent flattening, due to the producing process itself, for the metal side frame and the rear panel, and generally speaking, there is a warpage about 0.6 mm. If the deformation occurring after assemble is also considered, it is inevitable that the metal side frame contact and squeeze the liquid crystal panel. Finally, the liquid crystal molecules are abnormally deflected because of the external force, which leads to the problem of light leakage in a 0 grayscale image.
In another aspect, the liquid crystal display device adopting the IPS or ADS technologies, the problem of light leakage in a 0 grayscale image must be considered during the structure design. The whole display device will be thicker about 0.5 mm to 1 mm when a gap is provided between the liquid crystal display panel and the metal side frame, which leads to that super thinness of the liquid crystal panel adopting this technologies cannot be achieved. Therefore, in view of super thinness these products cannot be competitive with the TN and VA product. It is also substantial to decrease the thickness by about 0.5 mm to 1 mm in MNT products.